


A Cup Of Tea

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes a cup of tea. Spoilers for 2x03, mentioned character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup Of Tea

It had been weeks, probably months but he hadn’t bothered to change the calendar, since Sherlock...

He put three sugars in one cup and left the other.

He was mostly used to it. He’d moved back into his old flat to minimise any reminders of him.

He poured the water when the kettle boiled.

He didn’t visit his grave when Mrs Hudson invited him to. He didn’t take the token retainer job as a consulting physician that Lestrade had offered him.

Just a touch of milk.

He just went back to his life as it had been before Sherlock had rushed in and turned it all to chaos.

He tapped the spoon the rim of each cup and carried them both over to the table.

“Sherlock, I’ve made you...” He stopped midway through his shout, his own unconscious tea making habit stabbing him like a knife in the gut. “...tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #21: Weekly Drabbles #3 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
